


Haught You're Not Gonna Believe This

by Dipperdots



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU that's a mix between a monster of the week special and the xfiles, Agent Haught, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Monster of the Week, Ranger Earp sisters, and the good ol' outdoors, it'll make sense once you read it, there is a curse but not 'the' curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dipperdots/pseuds/Dipperdots
Summary: After an accident happens in the Purgatory National Parks. Agent Nicole Haught along with her other BBD agent make their way to investigate. While Wynonna and Waverly along with the other rangers attempt to keep the secrets of the forest hidden. Will the park rangers keep the cursed woods a hush?  Or will the government agents find out what lives within the trees?





	1. The Creature of Lawman's Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Listen this probably sucks because I just sat down and wrote the thing. Here I am just posting it like the heathen I am. I just had the idea of Nicole as Agent Scully. A mix of that and The Adventure Zone Amnesty and here we have this hot mess of a fanfic. Enjoy!

A warm summer day turned cool as the sun sets within the Purgatory National Park. A beautiful place perfect for camping, hiking, swimming. As the sun fell and the moon raised all park visitors made their way indoors. No one walking the trails, at camping grounds fires were put out, and tents were zipped up. No one was stupid enough to be out in the woods at night.

Well, except for a college couple who had a few too many drinks. The two stumbled their way through the dark forest. As they giggled, happily groping at each other. They made their way to a secluded area at the lake. He had a beer in his hand that he finished off. He chuckled the empty bottle into the lake. He then looked over at the girl, a sly smirk crossed his face. “The last one in’s a rotten egg.” He challenged, rushing to take his clothes off. His girlfriend squealed with excitement as she stripped down as well.

The boyfriend made it in first with his girlfriend right behind him. They made a splash as their naked bodies hit the cold water. “Oh Chad, it’s so cold!” The girl exclaimed, her body physically shook from the freezing water. “Don’t worry Stacy,” Chad moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. “I’ll keep you warm.”

Stacy swooned at his words, leaning into his touch. She kissed him once, every so lightly. Then again with more passion. Chad kissed back as things became more heated between the two. It only lasted for a moment before Stacy quickly pulled away. “Chad something just touched me!” She let out a small scream as the thing brush against her again. “Seriously, there is something in the water.”

Chad was a bit frustrated his girlfriend ended their kiss. He hadn’t felt anything and assumed she was only imagining things. “Come on babe, it was probably a fish or something.” He huffed out, trying to calm her down. He hoped she’d forget about it and they could continue. Stacy, on the other hand, wasn’t having it.

“No, something touched me. I’m freaked out and I don’t want to stay in this water a second more.” She made up her mind and began to swim to shore. Chad more irritated stayed afloat where he was. “Whatever, you are freaking out over nothing. There isn’t anything in this lake besides fish and trash!” He shouted from where he bobbed in the water.

Stacy made it back to shore, collecting her close. She ignored her boyfriend in the water. She put her clothing back on. “Come on, if you come out I’ll let you join me in the shower!” She attempted to get the boy out of the water. “Fine!” He tried to sound like he wasn’t interested but he was.

As he began to swim back he felt something on his leg. “What the hell..” He muttered to himself as he stopped swimming. The water was so murky it was impossible to see what was there. He assumed it was a fish. As he was about to start swimming again he felt it again. Before he could react it happened again. This time though it wasn’t just a touch, it grabbed him.”Holy shit!” He screamed as it gripped his leg.

His loud scream got his girlfriend’s attention. She looked back at where he was in the water. “Something has my leg!” His voice was loud and full of panic. Stacy was used to him playing jokes like this. “Haha, very funny now quit messing around.” She rolled her eyes, her boyfriend struggled to stay afloat. “I’m not kidding! Stacy help!” His words make Stacy realize it was real. Something had grabbed hold of his leg.

“Holy fuck, Chad!” Stacy shouted from the shore. She didn’t know what to do at this point. She couldn’t swim out to him in time. They were too far away to get help. There was also nothing to throw to pull him to safety. She was helpless stuck on the beach, in tears as her boyfriend was dragged under. “CHAAAAAAAD!” She screamed into the night as the surface of the water settled.

~~~

“Look, alive people!” A voice broke through the silence of the basement room. Nicole perked up from her neatly organized desk. While Jeremy jumped, knocking over a pile of files on his messy desk. “Dang it Dolls, can’t you ever knock.” The boy sighed as he began picking up the mess. “Nope.” His answer was short and not so sweet as always.

He made his way further into the cluttered room. The room was once used as a storage room. Some of the storage remained along with Jeremy’s “stuff”. Nicole rolled her eyes at the clutter. The boy collected what he called evidence on supernatural stuff. Nicole didn’t believe it for a second and just saw it as useless junk. Her skepticism was what landed her this job in the first place.

Nicole was an outstanding member of the Canadian government. She was well trained and good at her job. She loved what she did or work, wouldn’t give it up for anything. Until she broke things off with her long term girlfriend Shae. They had dated when they were first starting jobs for the government. Shae raised through the ranks quickly. At this point, she was pretty much Nicole’s superior.

Things ended ugly but they didn’t want to lose Nicole. Which is how she ended up sat across from Agent Lucardo, the head of the branch. Being asked if she believed in the supernatural, which she answered honestly. She didn’t believe any of it and was confused about why she was being asked. Obviously, it was the right answer. Lucardo informed her she’d be joining a new division.

Here she was sitting in the Black Badge Division office headquarters. A dingy basement that smelled of mildew. She had been part of BBD for a few months. She still didn’t understand the point of it. Agent Dolls explained it was their job to investigate supernatural happenings. Which made no sense to Nicole. Did the straight-faced, no-nonsense man really believe in that stuff? She could understand Jeremy believing in it. He pretty much lived in the office, researching something new crazy thing. She felt like this was all a big waste of time and federal money.

“Good news Agent Haught. You are finally going on your first assignment.” He dropped the file on her desk. As much of a waste of time she thought this was, she was happy that something was happening. She had been stuck doing paperwork and organizing the office.

Nicole picked up the nilla folder marked ‘Purgatory’. The first thing she thought was how odd the town name was. She flipped it open as Jeremy excitedly made his way over. She began reading the file about a young man drowning in a lake. “Jeremy can you give me some space.” She asked with frustration in her voice. He was reading over her shoulder, way into her own personal space. “Right sorry..” He backed off to let her read in peace.

Nicole continued to read the case. Two drunk kids go into the lake to skinny dip. Boy drowns and the girl was there to witness it. Her eyebrow raise at the girl’s statement. “He was screaming that something grabbed his leg?” She questioned feeling skeptical already. “I’m sure he just got his foot caught on something. He was drunk, panicking and unable to stay above water. I don’t get what this has to do with us.” She handed the file over to Jeremy to read.

Dolls leaned against a dusty filing cabinet, his face still showed no emotion. “Because Haught, reports just came in.” He paused, looking her in the eyes. “They found the man’s body.” He stood up from where he was leaning. He made his way over to his own desk before finishing. “Yet they are still unable to locate the man’s head.” Doll’s word honestly confused Nicole. She had so many questions. There is no way to get answers unless she sighed. “I guess we are going to Purgatory.” She muttered as Jeremy let out a cheer.

~~~

Waverly stood on the sandy beach of Lawman Lake early in the morning. The lake she grew up swimming in with her sisters when daddy took them camping. The only fond memories before he died along with her eldest sister Willa. The lake she had her first kiss with her ex Champ. The lake that she sat by when she was stressed or upset to calm her. The lake was full of history. The lake that a man drowned the night before. The police covered the beach and their boats filled the water. The whole beach had been taped off from regular people.

Waverly took off her thick felt hat and straightened her uniform. She followed behind Wynonna who wore the same outfit as her. Khaki shorts, with a button up matching shirt, hiking boots, and a hat. A patch that read ‘Purgatory Park Ranger’ on the upper left side of the shirt. While Waverly had only the top button undone, Wynonna had more than just the top. Which was for sure violating the dress code. Unlike Waverly, she knew her sister didn’t care.

They made their way up to the Sheriff who turned his attention to them. “Good morning rangers.” Nedley greeted with a serious face. Normally he enjoyed seeing the Earp sisters together. He’d smile at Waverly and give Wynonna a hard time. “Morning” Waverly replied, mustering up a small smile. She could tell he had been working hard the last few days.

“They find his head yet?” Wynonna bluntly asked the sheriff. The question was a bit of a shock to both Nedley and Waverly. Wynonna obviously wanted to get right to the point. It was the reason they were here. Nedley just shook his head at the older Earp girl. “You sure do have a way with words Wynonna.” A small, tired smile appeared on his face.

“Why don’t you girls walk with my back to my cruiser.” He motioned for them to follow as he began walking. The Earp sisters followed suit; Waverly placed her hat back on her head. Once they were far enough away from the other officers Nedley spoke. “The boy according to his girlfriend was dragged down into the water. Then when we find his body, the head is missing. Have any idea what's behind this?” He questions with a raised eyebrow.

Wynonna lets out a long sigh, kicking the ground with her boot. “No idea, everything we have faced has been on land.” Waverly nods at her sister’s words, crossing her arms. “Yeah, this is all new territory for us. We have to figure out whatever this thing is and fast.” The younger Earp was already making plans to spend the next couple of days researching.

“Right, well the whole missing head thing has gotten out.” Nedley let out a small huff of air. “Hopefully no feds look our way. That’ll just cause more problems than needed.” He opened up the door to his police cruiser. “If they do we can count on you getting right of them, right Nedley?” Wynonna gave him a shit-eating grin. “See you two tomorrow morning.” He shook his head, shutting the cruiser door.

They watched as the cop car drove off, leaving a trail of dust behind it. “Looks like we have a lot of work to do. Babygirl.” Wynonna wrapped her arm around her sister’s shoulder. “At least we have friends to help.” Waverly was trying to think on the bright side. As if on cue their friends showed up. All of them wearing the same ranger uniform as the sisters.

“Any news on what in sam’s hell this thing in the water is?” Doc’s face showed a small sign of worry. “Yeah, I’m freaked out by this monster. What if it can enter the water supply?” Chrissy’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Waverly. “This feels much different from our usual creature we go up against,” Robin added, anxiously shifting from one leg to another.

“Alright, alright enough all of you!” Wynonna was annoyed by everyone’s questions and comments. “We are going to figure this out. Once we figure out what we are up against we’ll kill it.” Wynonna hoped that was enough reassurance for her friends.

“Atta girl, Wynonna” A voice came from behind them. They all turned to face Gus as she walked out of her cabin. Rosita had followed behind her as she gave her friends a nod. “That’s the spirit of a true Purgatory Park Ranger. Also, button up your shirt girl.” Gus had noticed Wynonna’s undone buttons. The oldest Earp sighed, buttoning them up. The older woman was the head ranger meaning she was in charge. Wynonna liked to fight her on things but usually lost.

Waverly laughed at her Aunt and sister’s interaction. Gus was right they need to keep to the spirit of a Purgatory Park Ranger. It sounded like a normal job but it’s wasn’t normal at all. Sure there was normal stuff to do. They helped visitors lead tours, cleaning the park, and keep an eye on the wildlife. Other than those things they had a bigger task.

Their biggest task as Rangers was to fight supernatural things. Purgatory national park is a supernatural hotspot. The land, in fact, was considered cursed by many. For years monsters have appeared within the forest and caused trouble. Which is where the rangers come in. To either kill or banish those creatures, before the public finds out. Besides the Earp sisters who come from a long line of rangers. All the other rangers were hand-picked to help aid them.  
  
“Well, I guess I should get to researching.” Waverly gave her friends a small wave. She made it into her cabin, falling face first into her bed. She had a feeling this was going to be a pain. A monster they’ve never witnessed before. No clue what it looks like or how dangerous it is. They don’t even know what it’s capable of. Could things get any worse, Waverly thought to herself.


	2. Welcome to The National Parks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The park rangers have some unwelcomed guests. As the BBD shows up to find out what's going on. Will things end badly? Keep reading to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another chapter a day later? I wanted to get this one out because I'm impatient. Hope you all enjoy it!

Nicole stretched as the two men and herself got out of the car. They stopped at a little motel just outside of the national parks. They had left earlier that day and had made it in the late evening. They planned to stay the night at the motel then head into the park in the morning. She had never been so happy to see a motel. Being in the car with Jeremy going on and on about bigfoot for hours, she was exhausted. She felt bad for Dolls since he had to share a room with the boy.

Nicole went her separate way from the guys after checking in. She wanted to do nothing but shower and then sleep. She unlocked her motel room, stepping in to take a good look around. A pretty plain room. A queen size bed that looked fairly clean, a tv that sat on a dresser, a small table with a chair, and a rather ugly armchair in the corner of the room.

The redhead let out a sigh as she set her bag on the bed. She grabbed a pair of pajamas and her shower things, making her way to the bathroom. It was rather small with the sink and counter taking up half of the space. The toilet crammed between the counter and shower. Nicole set her stuff down. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She ran her hand through her short shoulder length hair. She would lie if she said she wasn’t curious about what was going to happen tomorrow.

Peeling off her pantsuit, Nicole hopped into the shower. She washed off the day of travel and felt more refreshed. She threw on her pajamas, brushing her teeth. She headed back out into the other room. She made her way to the window to close the curtains. While doing so she paused, looking out of the window. The motel was surrounded by woods. As she looked out she couldn’t help but feel uneasy. She shook her head as she chalked it up to being tired.

~~~

Waverly woke up early as she usually did on weekdays. Even after she spent most of the night researching the Earp archives. Searching for whatever this monster they were up against. Which still left her empty handed as to what they were dealing with. It was obviously aquatic and like to take heads as souvenirs. She looked up everything they had on water monsters. None of them had a habit of decapitation. Eitherobsessed water monster obsessed with heads or something new.

The younger Earp made her way out of her cabin. She was of course in her usual ranger get up. Khaki pants pressed and her hair in a braid under her hat. She made her way into the communal kitchen, it seemed Robin and Gus were the only ones there. “Mornin’ Waves,” Gus greeted with a smile. She replied back with a mornin' and sat down next to Robin.

As Waverly ate breakfast the other rangers began to show. Chrissy and Rosita came in deep discussion about something clothing related. Doc later strolled in with the tip of his cowboy hat. It wasn’t technically the ranger hat they were supposed to wear. He refused to take it off so Gus let him be. Lastly, Wynonna made a beeline towards the coffee maker.

Waverly knew her sister would be the last to rise. She was usually up late drinking or with Doc. The eldest Earp somehow always managed to drag herself out of bed. Usually, a few minutes before their shifts started. As the others left to prepare for their usual duties, Waverly stayed put. The two Earps were tasked with helping Nedley out. It was their way of getting more information about this monster.

The two sisters sat in silence as Wynonna finished her cup of coffee. “Figure anything out from those lame books?” The older sister finally asked as she leaned back in her chair. Waverly shook her head in reply. She felt a bit upset since she was usually really good at figuring this stuff out. This time she felt in the dark which wasn’t helpful at all. Wynonna seemed to sense this, setting a hand on her sister’s let. “Don’t worry about it baby girl. We’ll figure this shit out.”

Just as Waverly was about to speak they heard a car pull up to camp. They two made their way upset expecting to see Nedley. He was there but a black car was following behind him. The sister gave each other a concerned look. They made their way over to Nedley’s cruiser as he got out. “Who’re your friends there Nedley?” Wynonna asked, noticing a somewhat distressed look on his face.

Before he could speak three people in suits exited the black car. A tall muscular dark-skinned man, who looked like he could kill with just a look. A skinny brown skin younger man followed behind him. He tried to look serious but his boyish features made it hard. Finally, Waverly saw the last figure immerge. A tall pale skin woman with short red hair. They were all wearing suits but Waverly couldn’t take her eyes off the redhead. Who she arguably looked the best in a suit.

Waverly couldn’t take her eyes off the tall woman. While Wynonna was a bit irritated about the three people. “What the hell Nedley. You were supposed to keep the feds away, not bring them here.” He spoke in a hushed voice so the strangers didn’t hear. “Sorry, they wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Nedley let out a loud sigh.

“Good morning, ranger,” The tall muscular man began to speak. That snapped Waverly out of her trance. She brought her attention to the man. “I am Agent Dolls, this is Agent Chetri and Agent Haught.” He gestured to the other two suited stranger next to him. They all three pulled out badges with their information on them. “We are from the Black Badge Division. We are a branch of the Canadian government that deals with,” He cleared his throat before he added. “Abnormal occurrences that happen in the country.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes at the man before her. “Don’t know why you are here. This place is pretty boring, honestly. Isn’t that right Waves?” The older sister turned to her sister who looked a bit anxious. “Oh um, yup nothing weird around here. It’s not like a body was found with no head. That would be totally nuts! This is a family-friendly park and all.” Waverly nervously rambled followed by a little chuckle.

Both Agent Dolls and Haught raised an eyebrow. Wynonna pretty much facepalmed. Waverly knew she has screwed up. It wasn’t her fault she was so nervous and couldn’t think straight.“The whole body with no head is why we are here. “Could we speak to the ranger in charge?” Dolls turned his attention to Nedley who nodded. “Thank you, you two wait here I’ll only be a few minutes.” He spoke to the other two agents before following the sheriff.

“Unbelievable,” Wynonna muttered loud enough for only Waverly to hear. “I’ll be back, you keep these two men in black busy. I’m going to listen in on what they are talking about.” The older Earp whispered before trudging off after Dolls and Nedley. Which left Waverly alone with the two government agents.

“So, welcome to Purgatory National Parks. I’m ranger Waverly Earp.” Waverly gave the two agents the friendliest smile she could. Just because they were there on official business didn’t mean she couldn’t be friendly. Out of everyone, Waverly was the nicest ranger. She even won a badge that said Park’s nicest ranger. She was too embarrassed to actually put it on. It was hung up in her cabin, however.

Agent Chetri immediately broke from the serious act. He gave Waverly a smile back while Agent Haught just gave her a nod. It could have been the younger Earp’s imagination, but she could have sworn Agent Haught gave her a once over. The thought of the redhead’s attention made Waverly squirm.

“The government, eh? Never thought I’d see you guys in our neck of the woods.” Waverly tried her best to make conversation. “Yeah, is our first time in Purgatory.” Agent Chetri replied as his coworker stayed silent. “I’d love to get to go hiking while here. Besides the whole body with a missing head, this place is beautiful.” The agent's words caused Waverly the chuckle nervously.

“Chetri we aren’t here for work. Not for enjoying nature.” Agent Haught finally spoke which drew the younger Earp’s attention. Her voice was both full of authority yet gorgeous. Waverly wouldn’t mind listening to it forever. “No offense ranger Earp.” She added her attention on the brunette girl.

  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure you will see plenty of nature while her.” Waverly couldn’t help the bright smile from crossing her face. Just then her sister along with Nedley and Dolls showed back up. “Alright agents, both ranger Earps will be accompanying us through the woods.” He turned towards Wynonna. “Alright Earp, lead the way to Lawman’s Lake.”

~~~

Nicole followed the two rangers, who she assumed were sisters. Since the two were both Ranger Earp. Dolls and Jeremy followed behind her as they made their hike. The redhead couldn’t help but look at the younger Earp in front of her. Something about the girl interested Nicole. She was friendly and seemed to have a good personality. Unlike the older Earp sister who was leading the group.

It also didn’t help that the younger sister was beyond beautiful. The ranger look usually looked pretty dorky on most. Not on the younger Earp, it gave her a sorta charm. She looked almost cute in the uniform. With her braided hair and a bright smile. It was like the outfit was made with the girl.

Nicole was so distracted by the girl she didn’t notice a large root. She tripped over it, falling to the ground. The Earp sister stopped to turn and look at her. The younger sister made her way over to her while the older laughed. “Way to go Agent Haughtstuff. That’s why you don’t go through the woods in a suit.” The older Earp teased as the younger helped her up.

“Knock it off, Wynonna. Are you okay Agent Haught?” The younger girl asked as Nicole dusted off her dress pants. She felt a bit embarrassed over being so distracted. “I’m fine Ranger Earp.” She gave the girl a small dimpled smile. “Good and you can call me Waverly.” Waverly gave the redhead another bright smile. The two Earp continued to walk while Dolls and Jeremy caught up. “You good there, Haught?” Dolls asked as he set a hand on her shoulder. “Yeah, though I think Earp is right. These suits aren’t great for being out here.” She glanced down at her now dirty suit pants.

“We are government agents. We can’t go around looking like them.” Dolls referred to the two rangers ahead of them. “We have to look professional and not like a boy scout.” Nicole could have sworn she detected a joking tone in the man’s voice. She didn’t think the ranger outfits looked that bad. They probably breathed better than their stuffy suits.

~~~

Nicole had noticed the two sisters slip away while she was questioning an officer. He hadn’t given her much to go on. She was more curious as to where the Rangers were headed. She excused herself quickly to follow behind them. She had lost track of the two a few minutes into her walk. How she misplaced the beige wearing sisters, she wasn’t quite sure. She stuck to the path, eventually making it to a rundown shack.

The redhead could see flashlights in the windows. She checked through one of the windows to make sure it was the sisters. Immediately recognizing Waverly she decided it was time to confront the two. See what they were doing, sneaking off to an old dock house on the other side of the lake.

Nicole opened the door to the house, taking a step into the building. “So this is where you two went to.” She stated, the shocked looks on their face brought a smirk to her face. They looked like two kids caught by their parents. “Hey there, Haughtie! Fancy meeting you here.” Wynonna gave a nonchalant reply. As if she wasn’t just caught in the middle of their own secret investigation.

“Alright Earp, what are you doing?” The agent question with a stern look. A look that meant she meant business. “We thought we could make your job easier. This old shack is so out of the way. The two of us decided to go ahead and check it for you.” The elder Earp tried her best to be convincing. By the look of Nicole’s face, she wasn’t buying it.

“Right, you just happen to decide to go off and…” The redhead’s words stopped as she caught sight of something. It appeared something began to form in the water. The water and garbage began to take shape. Nicole’s eyes widened as it began to reach out. She had never seen anything like this happen before.

As if it happened all at once Wynonna turned to meet what Nicole looked at. The hand grabbed Waverly’s leg. It pulled her down and halfway into the water. She let out a scream that kicked the other two into action. They grabbed the younger Earp’s arms before she was dragged in.

Waverly continued to scream and kick her free leg at the thing. The act didn’t seem to do much since her kicks went right through it. Wynonna and Nicole both kept their hold on the younger girl. They pulled against the thing’s grip. Whatever it was it was pretty strong.

“Let go of my sister, asshole!” The older Earp shouted as she gave a final tug. The creature let go of Wavery’s leg. As quick as it appeared it had vanished. They pulled Waverly away from the water. All three of them in shock and out of breath. “Holy shit.” Was all Nicole could say that that moment.

The three girls hurried out of the shack. Nicole’s mind tried to process what had just happened. There was nothing in the water, then suddenly there was. Whatever that thing was that she saw, it wasn’t human. “What the hell was that?” The agent turned seriously towards the sister.

“Shouldn’t you know what it is. Oh, Miss.Black Badge, here to investigate abnormal occurrences.” Wynonna spoke while she made sure Waverly wasn’t hurt. “Yeah but, I didn’t think stuff like that actually existed.”

There had to be a logical explanation for what they saw. “It had to have been someone playing a joke or something. That had to just be a person or an animal.” Nicole’s mind was racing a mile a minute. “Of course we get stuck with the one person who doesn’t believe in monsters. Why couldn’t we be with the nerdy one.” The elder Earp just rolled her eyes as Nicole paced.

Nicole stopped pacing as her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID seeing that it was Dolls. Wynonna grabbed the phone before she could answer. “Hey, you can’t just answer a government agent’s phone!” Nicole tried to take her phone back. Wynonna had already answered the phone. “Hey, this is Wynonna we got Hotpants. Good news we found the monster.”

Nicole was so deep in thought while Wynonna talked, she didn’t notice Waverly. The younger Earp had made her way over. She gently set a hand on Nicole’s shoulder. For some reason, just the younger girl’s touch calmed Nicole. “You okay, Agent Haugh?” Waverly asked in a concerned yet sweet tone. The redhead couldn’t form words at the moment. She settled on just giving the girl a nod in reply.

Wynonna finished the call with and tossed the phone back to Nicole. Which surprisingly she caught it without hesitation. “What did Dolls say?” Nicole questioned as she composed herself. She might have just found out supernatural creatures existed but she was still working. “Good news, they found the head. Bad news, looks like you guys are going to be here for a while.”

Both Nicole and Wynonna seemed unhappy about this news. It was obvious the elder sister didn’t want them around. Nicole was fine with not being stuck out in the middle of nowhere. “Come on Haught potato, suns almost down. The woods get dangerous at night so let's head back.” Wynonna began walking without another word.

As they made their trek back Waverly caught up with the redhead. “I know you aren’t super excited about being stuck out in the woods. After what you just saw, I wouldn’t blame you for packing a bag and never coming back. Also, Wynonna is a pain to deal with.” The younger sister gave Nicole a sympathetic smile. “But, trust me it’s not all bad here. If you ever need anything feel free to ask me, Agent Haught.”

Nicole couldn’t help but give the younger Earp a dimple filled smile. “Thanks, Waverly, I’ll keep that in mind.” The redhead couldn’t believe someone this kind existed. She was beginning to believe maybe Waverly was some type of supernatural creature. “You can call me Nicole if you want. Just don’t let Dolls hear you. He is serious about only being called agent when working. I was honestly surprised to find out his first name wasn’t actually Agent.” Nicole’s joke made Waverly chuckle. At that moment she decided maybe being stuck her wouldn’t be all that bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to absolutely roast me in the comments! SLAM that kudos button! ...listen I'm dumb and like making fun of youtubers. In all seriousness let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to roast me in the comments! Make sure to smash that kudos button and subscribe!...and that was my lame impression of a youtube. Ignore that and please let me know what you think.


End file.
